


Hieros Gamos

by LadyProto



Series: Lolita [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProto/pseuds/LadyProto
Summary: The original sin will set the tone for these holy scriptures.((Ardyn tells Iris a little story about the woman he imagines her to be))





	Hieros Gamos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merroki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merroki/gifts).



> Hieros gamos or Hierogamy ( "holy marriage") is a sexual ritual that plays out a marriage between a god and a goddess, especially when enacted in a symbolic ritual where human participants represent the deities.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~had a terribly bad day. i seek validation~~

_ Forgive me Astrals, for I have sinned  _

It was in the blistering heat of Insomnian summers that I glimpsed her. She, a literal goddess in human form, and I but a Princeling. The sun sizzled so fiercely that I feared myself to catch fire in the summer air so moist and sweet,  but she was above such human discomforts. I could do nothing by dumbly gaze upon the snow-paleness of her face as she spoke to me in melodious lyrics of prophecies and salvation.I was to be anointed into the service of the Six, but from the moment she allowed me to wash her petal-soft feet, I knew it would be her and her alone that I worshiped.

My worship was done in private.   I said my prayers on my knees my with my hands down my trousers, teeth gnashed against the swollen red of my lips.  I knelt with my head bowed in shame as I thirsted for the saving grace that would pour off of her tongue. My love. My sin. My Soul. I wanted nothing more than to cast aside robes and have her. Take her. But I, ever her faithful servant, never fantasized of her kneeling to me, but rather, only I to her. 

In my dreams, I surrender to the Goddess still.  My mouth pours forth pleas for forgiveness, lips and stubble wet with the slick of my communion. Milk and rosewater drip down her thighs. Oh how I lapped it up then as I have done to you now. My throat was hoarse and dry. But her, her voice was sweet like honey. And in my dreams, I hear her ask for more

Ah, my little Shieldmaiden. My little hell-spawn. You understand the desire to serve, do you not? You take me in like an offering. So willing to kneel for your king. You and I, we are impure, superfluous creatures that crawled on our bellies for the affection of another.  So allow us both this simple pleasure. It’s fruitless to toil against it. Devilish thoughts are always stronger than mortals, even a devout one as I had been.    


You see, thoughts will always turn sullen, my petalless flower.  Her temptation of me caused my ruination.  Her human form was frail,  yet strong enough to make a man of the Astrals think unclean thoughts. If a Goddess is stronger than a man, why did she let me have her? She whimpered my name as I cast aside robes. The temple of Eanna, the house of heaven, I would leave my burnt offers at these hallowed gates.  My soul hung limp around her naked body. From the original Oracle I reached ascension of the human flesh and we became unclean together. 

I touched heaven when I parted her knees. And now I pass it on to you, my blooming Iris. Allow me to pull you in deeper to the carnal pleasures from which I had abstained for so long. The human females I was allowed to wield were but palliative agents. You, on the other hand, your features are chiseled as hers. Your hair as black and shining as snow crystals in the midnight sky. Hand me the reigns while you service me. 

I am not deranged enough to confuse the likes of you for her. It’s a fantasy, a lost Prince’s daydream. You're not my Goddess, but you are the unholy twisted version of the same divine feminine. Forever you will be mine. I've had more than my share of possessions pried from my hands, but you -- you I will not let go. 

Shhh. Hush now, my love. I will have to leave soon, but I assure you we will meet again. You will be seated at the right hand of my throne, so cry not when I leave. Come, place your head against my chest. I will hold you. Lower. Lower. Lower. Ah, how lewd your face is, my beautiful flower. Look at what you’ve done. You’ve tempted me into another round. 


End file.
